pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
The truth within them
Author's Notes this pokepasta takes place in the pokemon universe. it is about Jack. A 11 year old boy who wanted to wait before his adventure. he also owns a snivy that he named Dylan. But something goes wrong later in the text, and that is all that I'll say now. You have to read the text to find out more.- ps, this never happened.(like every other creepypasta...) The Pasta I woke up in at 6 AM in the morning,My eyes were barely open,but I knew that something was gonna happen today but I just could not tell.when I was fully awake I saw that Dylan,my snivy,was standing by my bed. He looked like he was trying to say something,but..he is a snivy,and snivys do not talk. He waved his arms,pointed at the chalendar while jumping up and down. When I woke up I saw that I had promised to take part of a studdy about something(I did not listen),so there were no school for me today. I just went to school,gave the head teacher the note that professor Sycamore gave me. I took my bike and biked to the laboratory. I took a seat and waited for Sycamore to get ready, I waited for About 15 minutes,before I heard a voice who said "Hello there,you must be Jack,right" "yes,thats me"I said. "good,I am professor Sycamore. So,you volunteered to take part in our experiment,right?"he asked. "yes"I said."this is Dylan,the one who really is a part of the test,I am just his trainer" "ok then.let me tell you what we are testing:we have made a liquid that,when drinked by a Pokémon,makes them much more powerful than they could ever be without it.we will se if it works,gives any side effects and if it does work and don't have to bad side effects,we will give it to the police"he said. "sounds good"I said."so when is Dylan going to drink the liquid?" "Now actually." he pulled out a small bottle containing a grey liquid out of his pocket. Dylan seemed a little suspicious at first but then he went yolo and drank it,you could see that it tasted awfull. I were happy that I were not the pokémon here. He did not look more powerful to me. "nothing will happen imedietly. The effects take time to develop.and will grow larger over time." I was also told that we were going to get separate hotel rooms to sleep in during the night,and was going to do normal activity during the day. The second day of the experiment professor Sycamore came into my room. "Hello there Jack,today we are going to see if Dylan is taking effect of the drink. So we are going to see if he can battle a Charizard!" "what? I don't even battle so much normally,how am I going to be able to defeat a Charizard?!" "you do not need to defeat her,just see how they compare. Afterwards he can get rewarded with a salad." "well... Dylan do not like plants that much,he is more of a carnivore for some reason." "hmm...that is weird..." The battle was tought,but I/Dylan did pretty good,but losed. This probably means the drink does work. The same battle was repeated each second day,until Dylan defeated the charizard after only 8 days! But the experiment took its dark turn on the tenth day... The tenth day... I woke up really early by a sound from Dylans room. It sounded like a lamp breaking on the floor. I walked over to Dylans room to see what happened,but what I saw hunts me to this day... What I saw was Dylan,but he looked...um... Like his skin was decomposed,he had a more crooked body and weirdest of all:he said "hello...Jack" I was startled over that he could speak,but the fact that he did not say something like"hey!Jack! I can speak now!the liquid made me able to talk!". This made me think that he was not the same Dylan I used to know. He then said: "Nice to meet you now that I am more free than before,I have been trapped for a long time now. And now I have escaped. All thanks to you and that professor..." "What happened to you?! What are you even talking about?"I responded. "That is simple,you see:all pokémons have a secret side of them,that they have to hide,or else their puny human frends are going to die. But to be honest,I might let you live,why?because you helped me get out,and I think you are pretty nice afterall. Now,if you let me, can you give me that liquid?I need it. With it I can help my frends! GIVE ME IT!!!" Dylan came running against the door,and my first reaction was to slam the door shut. Then I ran away to find professor Sycamore. When I found him by the police station outside the hotel,holding a bottle of the grey liquid I screamed: "Sycamore! I need to tell you something!" "what?" "the liquid,it has side effects!" "What? It don't have side effects,nothing happened durring the tests,what I know he is just fine" "he is not...hes... Diffrent..." I told him all about what happened in Dylans room,after that he said that would not belive it unless he saw it,so I told him that it would be too dangerous to go in. Then it showed up that Dylans room was viewed trough a camera hidden inside the room. When we turned on the screen we saw him,more decomposed than before. A second after we started watching he just stared into the camera,like he knew we were watching,and then he walked away to a spot that was not watched by the camera. "What was that?"Asked professor sycamore. "I don't know"I responded. "well,what shall we do" "I say we kill him."someone said. It was the policeofficer(she must have followed us)"If he is as violent that he said he is then we can't let him be around and plan to kill people" I and professor sycamore said that it was a bad idea and told her that we could just try to find something to reverse the effect,but we were overruled. Two armed policemen and their pokémons(a Lucario and a mudkip) walked into the room as Sycamore closed the door behind them. I was in the same room as before.(were I could see whats inside the room on the screen.) I saw the guards enter the room. after about ten seconds later the power went out. I heard gunfiring from Dylans room,then the scream of first a human,then from a mudkip,and suprisingly. It seems like the Lucario also got defeated. When the power came back I saw the body of the two policemen laying on the ground,dead,with several bitemarks,torn away skin and next to them:the pokémons. But they were not dead,they had just passed out. Probably beacus of the damage they had recieved. I saw that Dylan had written "I DID NOT KILL THE POKEMONS BEACUS THERE IS WORSE THINGS I CAN DO TO THEM" on the floor in what I think is blood. 10 seconds later the power wnt out again,I heard someone open the door behind me... To my relief it was professor Sycamore. He simply said(terrified): "Dylan escaped! He just ran away! I don't know were he is headed!" I thought about it then I said "he is going after the liquid!" I decided to let you deccide what will happen next, cause I think the ending I was gonna write is terrible. Just say what your idea for the ending is and I will say if you are allowed to add that ending or not. ps.I just got an account,my name is volf049,this is for better comunication. Category:Pokemon